Tales of the Jedi Companion
Tales of the Jedi Companion, to pierwsza wersja podręcznika po serii komiksowej Tales of the Jedi do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40082). Podręcznik wydano w 1996 roku i jego autorem jest George R. Strayton. Zawartość *Introduction **The Galaxy's Past Revealed **Prelude to War **The Tales of The Jedi Campaign *Chapter One - An Era of Conflict **The Advent of Hyperspace Travel **A Dark Time Draws Near **The Beast Wars of Onderon **The Saga of Nomi Sunrider **The Freedon Nadd Uprising *Chapter Two - The Jedi **Andur Sunrider **Arca Jeth **Cay Qel-Droma **Chamma **Dace Diath **Kith Kark **Nomi Sunrider **Ood Bnar **Oss Wilum **Qrrl Toq **Shoaneb Culu **Thon **Tott Doneeta **Ulic Qel-Droma *Chapter Three - Jedi Powers **The Force Skills ***Control ***Sense ***Alter ***Other Skills ***Force Powers ***Sustaining Powers ***Reliationship ***Proximity **Control Powers ***Absorb/Dissipate Energy ***Accelerate Healing ***Concentration ***Contort/Escape ***Control Pain ***Detoxify Poison ***Emptiness ***Enhance Attribute ***Force Will ***Hibernation Trance ***Instinctive Astrogation Control ***Rage ***Reduce Injury ***Remain Conscious ***Remove Fatigue ***Resist Stun ***Short-Term Memory Enhancement **Sense Powers ***Beast Languages ***Combat Sense ***Danger Sense ***Instinctive Astrogation ***Life Detection ***Life Sense ***Life Web ***Magnify Senses ***Receptive Telepathy ***Sense Force ***Sense Force Potential ***Sense Path ***Shift Sense ***Translation ***Weather Sense **Alter Powers ***Injure/Kill ***Telekinesis **Control and Sense Powers ***Farseeing ***Life Bond ***Lightsaber Combat ***Projective Telepathy **Control and Alter Powers ***Accelerate Another's Healing ***Control Another's Disease ***Control Another's Pain ***Control Breathing ***Detoxify Poison in Another ***Feed on Dark Side ***Force Lightning ***Inflict Pain ***Place Another in Hibernation Trance ***Remove Another's Fatigue ***Return Another to Consciousness ***Transfer Force **Control, Sense and Alter Powers ***Affect Mind ***Battle Meditation ***Control Mind ***Create Force Storms ***Doppleganger ***Drain Life Essence ***Enhanced Coordination ***Force Harmony ***Projected Fighting ***Telekinetic Kill ***Transfer Life **Sense and Alter ***Dim Other's Senses ***Lesser Force Shield **Special Force Powers ***Force Scream *Chapter Four - Sith Reborn **Amanoa **Freedon Nadd **Novar **Ommin **Warb Null *Chapter Five - Sith Powers **The Essence of The Sith **Sith Holocrons **How Holocrons Work **Different Types of Holocrons **Finding a Holocron **Sanctuaries **Sith Artifacts **Concentration **Ensnarement **Healing **Force Mask **Shield **Translation **Swords of The Sith **Destroying a Sith Talisman **Sith Powers **Sith Disciplines **General **Body **Energy **Illusions **Mind **Mechanical **Protection **Sith Powers ***Alter ****Bolt of Hatred ****Dark Side Web ***Control and Alter ****Aura of Uneasiness ****Electronic Manipulation ****Waves of Darkness ***Sense and Alter ****Force Wind ***Control, Sense and Alter ****Drain Life Energy ****Memory Wipe *Chapter Six - Neutrals **The Galactic Cauldron **Criminal Organizations **Diplomats **Droids **Explorers **Force-Users **Information Brokers **Jump Beacon Patrols **Pirates **Rocket Jumpers **Traders *Chapter Seven - Species **The Galactic Cauldron **Miraluka **Nazzar **Vultan **Zexx *Chapter Eight **Creatures **Boma Beasts **Colossus Wasps **Gorm-Worm **Hssiss **Neek **Warbeasts *Chapter Nine - Vehicles and Starships **Propulsion Technology **Astrogation **Weapons **Shields **Sensors **Communications **Vehicles and Vessels ***Starships ****Enforcer One ****Ithullian Ore-Hauler ****Lightside Explorer ****Nebulon Ranger ****Starjacker ****The Sungem ***Vehicles ****Onderonian War Machine ****Sail Barge *Chapter Ten - Technology **General Equipment ***Breath Masks ***Code Slicer ***Dehydrated Food Pack ***Fibra-Rope ***Gyro-Grappler ***Infra-Goggles ***Med-Aid ***PTP Link ***Rocket Pack ***Wide-Scan Binocs ***Armor ****Concussion Helmet ****Concussion Vest ****Flex-Armor ****Dura-Armor ****Link Armor ***Weapons ****Melee Weapons *****Axe *****Knife *****Light Saber *****Sword ****Ranged Weapons *****Auto-Caster *****Blast-Rifle *****Pulse-Wave Blaster *****Pulse-Wave Light Cannon *****Pulse-Wave Rifle *****Quick-Draw Pulse-Wave Blaster *****Throwing Knife *****Wrist-Caster ***Explosives ****Grenade ****Magneta-Mine *Chapter Eleven - Sites **Planets ***Alpheridies ***Ambria ***Arkania ***Onderon ***Ossus ***Taboon ***Vo Dasha **Important Locations ***Galactic Museum ***Republic City ***Whitebeam Run *Chapter Twelve - Running a Tales of The Jedi Campaign **An Era of Conflict **State of The Galaxy **The Level of Technology **Skills **The Jedi Knights **Finding an Instructor **Apprenticeship **Learning Skills and Powers **Increasing Force Proficiency **Flexing Force Powers **Lightsaber Construction **Ossus **Visions and Premonitions **The Jedi Way **The Dark Side of The Force **Adversaries **Crimelords **Dissidents **Pirates **Raiders **The Sith **Campaign/Adventure Ideas ***Jedi Campaigns ***Jedi Player Characters ***Ongoing Goals ***Designing Adventures ***Developing a Campaign *Chapter Thirteen - Ruins of Kabus-Dabeh **Welcome, Jedi **Your Character: Keval Raffaan **How Keval Does Things **The Muzara Negotiations **Further Adventures in Kabus-Dabeh **The Muza Disappearances **Poison Water **Evil Arisen *Character Templates Paragrafówka *Ruins of Kabus-Dabeh - autor: Peter Schweighofer Opowiadanie *A Tale from the Dark Side - autor: George R. Strayton (podzielone na 7 fragmentów rozrzuconych w podręczniku - 1, 4, 5 i 13 rozdział) Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Andur Sunrider - dane postaci *Arca Jeth - dane postaci *Cay Qel-Droma - dane postaci *Chamma - dane postaci *Dace Diath - dane postaci *Kith Kark - dane postaci *Nomi Sunrider - dane postaci *Ood Bnar - dane postaci *Oss Wilum - dane postaci *Qrrl Toq - dane postaci *Shoaneb Culu - dane postaci *Thon - dane postaci *Tott Doneeta - dane postaci *Ulic Qel-Droma - dane postaci *Queen Amanoa - dane postaci *Freedon Nadd - dane postaci *Ommin - dane postaci *Warb Null - dane postaci *Bogga The Hutt - dane postaci *Grimorg - dane postaci *Netus - dane postaci *A-3DO (Threedee) - dane droida (Duwani Mechanical Products 3DO Protocol/Service Droid) *Finhead Stonebone - dane postaci *Miraluka - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nazzar - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Vultan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Zexx - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Boma Beast - dane zwierzęcia *Colossus Wasp - dane zwierzęcia *Gorm-Worm - dane zwierzęcia *Hssiss - dane zwierzęcia *Neek - dane zwierzęcia *Warbeasts - dane zwierzęcia *Major vehicle and starship corporations (Akin-Dower, Byblos Drive Yards/BDY, Core Galaxy Systems/CGS, Corellia StarDrive/CSD, Eleaor Propulsion, Hoersch-Kessel Drive Inc/HKD) *Enforcer One - dane statku (Core Galaxy Systems Dreadnaught) *Ithullian Ore-Hauler - dane statku *Lightside Explorer - dane statku (Hoersch-Kessel Vaya-class Scout Ship) *Nebulon Ranger - dane statku (Corellia StarDrive Coruscant-class Heavy Courier) *Starjacker - dane statku (Byblos Drive Yards E-2 Asteroid Miner) *The Sungem - dane statku (Hoersch-Kessel Delaya-class Courier Ship) *Onderonian War Machine - dane pojazdu (Akin-Dower Groundborer) *Sail Barge - dane pojazdu (Eleaor Propulsion Twilight Sailer) *Breath Masks - dane sprzętu (Duwani Mechanical Products Breather-1) *Code Slicer - dane sprzętu (Duwani Mechanical Products UniSlice) *Infra-Goggles - dane sprzętu (Drolan Plasteel Infra-goggles) *Med-Aid - dane sprzętu (Jassim Design QuickMed) *Rocket Pack - dane sprzętu (Zim Systems ROCKET) *Wide-Scan Binocs - dane sprzętu (Jassim Design VX3 Scanner) *Concussion Helmet - dane sprzętu (Core World Arms CT3) *Concussion Vest - dane sprzętu (Core World Arms CV14-B) *Flex-Armor - dane sprzętu (Drolan Plasteel TYI flex-armor) *Dura-Armor - dane sprzętu (Core World Arms) *Link Armor - dane sprzętu (ProTech SupraLink) *Auto-Caster - dane broni (Drolan Plasteel Repeating Crossbow) *Blast-Rifle - dane broni (Core World Arms BRI-Z) *Pulse-Wave Blaster - dane broni (Greff-Timms Industrial ATA Pulse-wave Blaster) *Pulse-Wave Light Cannon - dane broni (Greff-Timms Industrial Intimidator PC2) *Pulse-Wave Rifle - dane broni (Greff-Timms Industrial Type A pulse wave rifle) *Quick-Draw Pulse-Wave Blaster - dane broni (Greff-Timms SnapShoot DT3) *Throwing Knife - dane broni *Wrist-Caster - dane broni (Drolan Plasteel QuickShot) *Grenade - dane broni (Greff-Timms Industrial Nitrocellulose Incendiary Device 0033X) *Magneta-Mine - dane broni (Greff-Timms Industrial Magnetic-fastening Explosive Device) *Alpheridies - dane planety *Ambria - dane planety *Arkania - dane planety *Onderon - dane planety *Ossus - dane planety *Taboon - dane planety *Vo Dasha - dane planety *Tales of The Jedi Character skills *Astrogation Gazetter *Keval Raffaan - dane postaci *Muzara - dane planety *Ruins of Kabus-Dabeh - mapa Credits *design: George R. Strayton *"Ruins of Kabus-Dabeh" Solitaire adventure: Peter Schweighofer *original force power design: Greg Costikyan, Greg Gorden, Bill Slavicsek *additional force power design: Matt Hong, Bill Smith, Simon Smith, George R. Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *editing: Eric S. Trautmann *cover design & graphics: Tim Bobko *covert art: Dave Dorman *interior art (Dark Horse Comics): Mike Barreiro, Dave Dorman, Hugh Fleming, Chris Gossett, Janine Johnston, David Roach *original illustrations: Brian Ewing, Christina Wald *starship diagrams: Troy Vigil *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise D. Palter *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Bill Smith, George R. Strayton, Peter Schweighofer, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Carl Klinger *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Mary Galant *billing: Amy Giacobbe de:Tales of the Jedi Companion en:Tales of the Jedi Companion es:Tales of the Jedi Companion ru:Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)